Difícil de ocultar
by Claudia1542
Summary: Situado después de Capitán América: El soldado de invierno. Natasha intenta salir del país y seguir con su vida, pero una vez más necesitará formar equipo con Steve. (No sé cuantos caps va a tener ni como va a ir la historia, pongo rating T porque no sé por dónde voy a salir)


**Los personajes y nombres no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney, pero no es ilegal usarlos un poco xD**

**Fic situado justo después de Capitán América: El soldado de invierno.**

* * *

><p>La lluvia golpeaba los cristales con fuerza mientras Steve intentaba conciliar el sueño metido en su cama. Excepto el ruido ocasional de algún coche que pasaba frente a su apartamento y algún ruido aislado de sus vecinos, el agua golpeando sus ventanas era el único sonido que le molestaba. En otras ocasiones le hubiera resultado relajante y le hubiese ayudado a conciliar el sueño, pero no esa noche. Estaba nervioso.<p>

Esperaba que en ese momento lloviese tanto como tuviese que llover, si a cambio el día siguiente era soleado. Por fin había tenido valor de invitar a su vecina a salir, y se había convertido en el único acontecimiento interesante de su vida últimamente. Era evidente que el arte del cortejo había evolucionado mucho en los años que él había estado de siesta y se sentía más inexperto en el tema aún, si cabe. Tener citas ya no era su fuerte allá en los años cuarenta y no esperaba que eso cambiase ahora que no tenía ni idea de los protocolos sociales actuales. ¿Qué era insuficiente? ¿Qué era demasiado? Esperaba poder averiguarlo sin prisa.

Giró su cuerpo entre las sábanas para que la ventana quedara a su espalda. Poco a poco se fue relajando y fue cayendo en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Cuando alguien apretó el timbre sonó como si fuera a millas de distancia. Al segundo timbrazo ni siquiera abrió los ojos, no podían estar llamando a su timbre a esas horas. La tercera vez que sonó, seco y estridente, por fin realizó en su mente que había alguien al otro lado de la puerta de su apartamento. Agudizó el oído para ver si podía distinguir quién le necesitaba a esas horas pero la lluvia, de nuevo, no estaba colaborando.

Entonces no estuvo seguro de qué debería hacer a continuación. La opción más sensata sería quedarse en la cama y hacer caso omiso. No necesitaba meterse en más líos de los que tenía, y nadie que llamase a su puerta a esas horas iba a traerle nada bueno. Con Shield o Hydra, o lo que fuese, en ese estado, no estaba seguro de cómo estaban realmente las cosas. No había bando en el cual posicionarse. El visitante misterioso picó a la puerta dos veces con los nudillos y Steve agudizó el oído de nuevo, inmóvil sentado en la cama.

Tras unos interminables segundos de silencio total el hombre decidió que ya había esperado bastante. La curiosidad era más poderosa que su propia seguridad, así que decidió acercarse hasta la puerta. Asomarse un poco a la mirilla no iba a hacerle daño.

Caminó intentando no hacer ningún ruido, lentamente, hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Cuando iba a mirar quién era la oyó:

- Abre la puerta. Por favor, Steve.

La voz sonó lastimosa y débil. La mente de Steve empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad, mientras él permanecía de pie con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Natasha Romanov en su casa a esas horas de la noche. Que lo matasen si se esperaba eso.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Ella estaba de pie frente a él, empapada, y alzó la mirada hacia él en cuanto le tuvo delante. Steve tiró de ella hacia dentro de su apartamento y cerró la puerta. Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó él- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Yo... lo siento... yo- empezó ella, abrazándose a si misma-. Espero no haber molestado a nadie con el timbre, pero no contestabas golpeando la puerta.

El chico pensó entonces en su vecina, la Agente 13, quién estaba ahí en el apartamento de al lado para supuestamente vigilar su seguridad. Esperaba no haberla despertado. No sabía por qué, pero no necesitaba a su compañera de pasillo allí en ese momento. Tampoco podía fiarse. Esa mujer que tenía delante era una de las pocas personas que le daban algo de confianza últimamente. Volvió a enfocarse en ella.

- Pensaba que ibas a irte del país. Te hacía lejos de aquí.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada desafiante y cansada. Estaba de pie en medio de la sala, sintiéndose patética y con el agua enfriándola hasta los huesos. Steve vio entonces la herida en su ceja. Natasha no estaba ahí de visita.

- No puedo irme, Steve. No puedo.

- ¿Qué?

- Deshacerme de mi antigua yo y conseguir una nueva identidad siempre ha sido fácil- dijo la pelirroja-. Pero no ahora. No puedo... Shield controla todo y ahora estoy sola.

- No estás sola.

- Seguir aquí es una locura- su voz era apenas un susurro. Él estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla a la perfección-. Toda la información sobre mí es pública. No tengo secretos. Ya no puedo ser yo.

- Natasha... - Steve hizo ademán de tocarla, pero la intención se desvaneció a medio camino de su mano hacia el brazo de ella, que temblaba.

- ¿Te haces una idea de cuánta gente me quiere muerta? ¿Sabes cuántas vidas he destrozado?

- ¿Han intentado matarte?- Preguntó el rubio, dándose cuenta entonces de lo descuidado que había ido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Las gotas de agua bajaban por su pelo y se perdían por su camiseta. Vio como él caminaba hasta la ventana y se asomaba brevemente, para correr la cortina después. De repente al Capitán América le estaba entrando el miedo, pensó.

- Deberías quitarte esa chaqueta y secarte- dijo mientras iba hacia la otra ventana y repetía el proceso-. Vas a congelarte.

- Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Steve- pidió Natasha abriéndose la chaqueta y dejando ver el agujero ensangrentado de su camiseta.

- Oh, Dios.

- Sólo es un disparo, no voy a morirme- dijo ella intentando sonreír-. Pero necesito que alguien saque la bala y no puedo ser yo. ¿Podrás?

Steve se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir. Venía en medio de la noche con una herida de bala y actuaba como si todo fuera el pan de cada día para ella.

La pelirroja levantó su camiseta hasta que la herida quedó al descubierto en su costado, justo encima de otra vieja cicatriz. El Capitán se acercó a ella y preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

- Iba a coger un avión con una identidad falsa- empezó ella-. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que me di cuenta de que había tres hombres que me vigilaban.

Steve resopló y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño. Con la puerta abierta pudo seguir oyéndola hablar:

- Intenté despistarlos y alejarlos de donde estaba la gente- siguió-. Si iba a enfrentarme a ellos necesitaba un buen escenario. Pero en cuanto nos alejamos del bullicio aparecieron más tíos, y no eran nada simpáticos.

Él volvió con vendas y desinfectante. Se arrodilló frente al sillón dónde ella estaba sentada y miró la herida. No era muy grande, la bala no debía ser de mucho calibre pero, aun y así, no iba a ser fácil.

- Me dispararon- continuó Natasha, esperando que él empezara a hacer algo-. Aun no sé ni cómo logré escapar de allí. Esos tíos venían a matarme, Steve.

- Pero aquí estás.

- No tenía a dónde ir. Es decir, no sé de quién puedo fiarme.

Los ojos de Natasha estaban clavados en los de él. Eran hipnóticos y durante unos segundos se quedó traspuesto mirándolos. Había alivio en esos ojos verdes y ni rastro de miedo. La Viuda Negra estaba allí con él, a salvo.

- Estás bien aquí- contestó él entonces, empezando a limpiar la herida con una gasa-. Conseguiremos ponerte a salvo, Natasha.

Ella apretó el brazo de Steve con fuerza en un gesto de agradecimiento mientras no dejaba de mirarle. Había pasado verdadero miedo por su vida y ahora todo parecía fácil. No pensaba dejar que la mataran fácilmente y ahora, además, no estaba sola.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando notó el metal frío de las pinzas que él estaba usando para intentar sacar la bala. En ese momento el dolor de la herida se multiplicó, dejándola casi sin respiración. Steve intentaba no hurgar demasiado en el agujero, pero extraer una bala con unas simples pinzas de un set de manicura no era una tarea demasiado fácil. Él no era cirujano, pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo sacar el trocito de metal del lugar donde había impactado. Había sido un buen tiempo en el ejército quién le enseñó a templar los nervios y concentrarse ante una herida de esa consideración. Siempre le había venido bien esa experiencia. Miró entonces el estómago de la rusa, lleno de cicatrices, unas más grandes y otras apenas visibles en su piel blanca, y no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué clase de horrores debía haberse enfrentado esa chica. Sin duda la admiraba profundamente.

Tras notar como la bala salía de su cuerpo y notar el escozor del desinfectante en la herida abierta, Natasha pudo inhalar profundamente un aire que parecía que llevaba tiempo sin tomar. Sintió un mareo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Da igual cuantas veces la hubieran herido y curado rudimentariamente, nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación de saber que necesitaba un médico y no puedia tenerlo.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó él devolviéndola a la realidad.

- Mmm... Sí.

- Voy a tener que coserte la herida. Necesito saber que puedes aguantarlo.

Ella tragó saliva. Iba a aguantar un poco de dolor más y después iba a poder descansar. Necesitaba acabar cuanto antes porque cada segundo que perdían mirándose y dudando era oro. Natasha asintió con la cabeza.

Steve cosiósu herida con una soltura que soprendió a la pelirroja, mientras aseguraba que él no era médico y que eso era lo máximo que había aprendido a hacer en su tiempo como militar. Por el momento bastó, y Natasha estaba ahora echada en el sofá, más calmada y más seca.

Steve apareció con un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas que dejó delante de ella en la mesita. La miró esperando que eso bastase para que se tomara los analgésicos sin rechistar, pero nada era tan sencillo con la agente Romanoff.

- Tómatelos. Te aliviarán algo el dolor y te dejarán dormir.

- ¿Dormir?- Inquirió ella sonriendo socarronamente- No creo que me pueda permitir el lujo.

- No vas a irte así, en medio de la noche y herida- sentenció el Capitán, con ese tono de voz suyo de cuando algo era indiscutible.

Ella cogió las dos pastillas y las tragó rápidamente. A veces, había aprendido, no podías discutir con ese hombre por mucha razón que creyeras tener.

- ¿Cómo voy a conseguir salir de aquí?- Preguntó la pelirroja sin esperar demasiado una respuesta- No quiero tener que pedir favores a según qué viejos "amigos".

- Encontraremos la forma, Nat. Y si no, encontraremos la forma de que puedas quedarte aquí- aseguró el Capitán sentado en un sillón.

- Quedarme significa morir- replicó la pelirroja suspirando.

- No voy a discutir eso ahora mismo, son casi las tres de la madrugada.

- Y supongo que el Capitán América se levanta cada día cuando sale el sol, como todo buen patriota- se burló ella, sonriendo.

Él le lanzó una mirada entre sorprendida y desafiante. Se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio y se levantó del sillón. Mientras iba hasta su dormitorio a por una sábana dijo:

- Puedes dormir tú en mi cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

- Vaya...- ella se levantó del sofá también- Puedes dormir conmigo en la cama- le retó mientras entraba en el dormitorio-. Me fio completamente de ti.

- Pero yo de ti no- explicó sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación-. Buenas noches, Natasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, me ha costado horrores escribir este primer capítulo. Quise hacer a Steve y Natasha post CA2, pero sin querer sale de mi todo lo que he leído de ellos dos en los cómics. Espero que no os hayan parecido OOC...<strong>

**¡Dedicado a Lucia y a Marutobe! Sin que ellas lo leyeran y me ayudaran no sé si sería posible ésto. OS amo molto 3**

**Como siempre, espero vuestros reviews, porque son la única referencia que tenemos de si os gusta o no lo que escribimos. Gracias 3**


End file.
